Sonic Adventure
'Sonic Adventure '''is a 3D Sonic game starring the main protagonist of the series, Sonic the Hedgehog. There was a rushed release in Japan for the Christmas season, and the next year an updated version was released in North America, known as Sonic Adventure International in Japan. A highly praised Sonic game, it preceded it's similarly successful sequel, ''Sonic Adventure 2. Plot Millenia ago, the Chaos and Master Emeralds were kept at an altar near the territory of a clan of echidnas (the Knuckles Tribe). A peaceful echidna named Tikal, daughter of Chief Pachacamac, befriended the Chao that lived at the altar and their protector, the water god Chaos. When Pachacamac sought to expand his clan's territory, he wanted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to defeat his rivals. Although Tikal and the Chao stood against him, he ordered his soldiers to charge anyway, resulting in many Chao being killed. This enraged Chaos, who transformed into a terrifying, giant monster and destroyed all of the echidnas, save Tikal. Tikal sealed herself away in the Master Emerald with Chaos, and the magic caused the area surrounding the shrine to become Angel Island, the continent in the sky. In the present day, Doctor Eggman learns of the legend surrounding Chaos. Believing it to be true, he seeks out the Master Emerald and shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the city and turn it into "Robotnik Land." To help him, he has created the E-Series robots. When Sonic the Hedgehog learns of Eggman's plans, he and his friends spring in to action to stop Eggman and they start another journey for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic's Story In Station Square, Sonic witnesses a stand-off between human police forces and Chaos, a water monster. Sonic defeats Chaos, but it escapes through a drain before the hedgehog gets answers. The next day, Tails crashes in a new plane, which he reveals is being powered by a Chaos Emerald. They travel to Tails' workshop, where Eggman shows up in the Egg Hornet. He steals the Chaos Emerald, and reveals Chaos, the monster Sonic fought earlier. He explains that every time he gives Chaos one of the Chaos Emeralds, its power will be absorbed by Chaos. Sonic and Tails counter Eggman's plans by getting whatever Chaos Emeralds they can for themselves. They collect two (from Windy Valley and Casinopolis), but one is taken by Eggman, so they collect another from the Ice Cap in the Mystic Ruins. However, they run into Knuckles, who believes Sonic has stolen parts of the Master Emerald. The two fight, giving Eggman the opportunity of taking Sonic's remaining two Chaos Emeralds and giving them to Chaos. Sonic and Tails chase Eggman, but Sonic's Tornado is destroyed in the process. Sonic lands in Station Square, where he runs into Amy, who asks that he help her protect "Birdie". However, Amy is kidnapped by ZERO, and Sonic chases. She is taken to the Egg Carrier, and Sonic chases on foot. Tails shows up with a remastered Tornado, powered by a Chaos Emerald. They chase and land on the Egg Carrier, and go through it in its transformed state, Sky Deck. They find Eggman, but he leaves once he's taken the Chaos Emerald from the birdie. Amy prevents Sonic from destroying E-102. Sonic tells Tails to take Amy to safety, while he chases Eggman. He finds Eggman having given Chaos six of the emeralds. They fight, and Sonic almost defeats Chaos when Eggman leaves. Sonic leaves Chaos at Knuckles' mercy, and follows Eggman through the jungles of the Mystic Ruins. While exploring a ruin (Lost World), he's taken back in time, to a point in time when Tikal and the shrine are under attack. Before he can learn anything, he's returned to the present. He follows Eggman into his main base, Final Egg, and they have one last fight. After defeating him, Sonic and Tails take another break. Sonic saved the day once again. Tails' Story Miles "Tails" Prower flies in a new plane until it suddenly crashes by the beach in Station Square, after Sonic rescues him, Tails reveals that the plane was powered by a Chaos Emerald and the two plan to meet in the Workshop in the Mystic Ruins, to plan a new plane. Here, they are met by Eggman in the Egg Hornet. After it is destroyed, Eggman steals the Chaos Emerald and feeds it to Chaos, who just arrives. Tails and Sonic head to the Windy Valley and Casinopolis to collect 2 Emeralds; one of them is taken by Eggman. They head to the Mystic Ruins to collect another Emerald. Upon leaving Ice Cap, they encounter Knuckles. Due to a misunderstanding, Tails and Knuckles fight. Eggman, taking advantage of the situation, snatches away the Emeralds, giving them to Chaos. After a battle with Chaos 4, Eggman escapes in his Egg Carrier. Tails and Sonic give chase in the Tornado, but the Tornado got shot down in the process. Tails lands in Mystic Ruins, only to find out that Sonic is missing and the train workers are on strike (cutting off access to Station Square). After a flashback about the "good old days", Tails decides to do without Sonic and venture into the jungle in search for a Chaos Emerald to rebuild the Tornado. Here, Tails run into Big's friend, Froggy (with Chaos' tail), which swallows an Emerald. After giving chase through the Sand Hill, Tails catches up with Froggy, but is taken back in time (here you get a required powerup) and meets Tikal. When returned to the present, Big accidentally gives Tails a shock, causing the latter to lose grip of Froggy. Next, the Tornado 2 is built. During the flight, Tails meet up with Sonic at the peak of Red Mountain and gives chase to the Egg Carrier. Now, the weather turns stormy, but they managed to evade much of the Egg Carrier's attacks. Upon landing, Eggman immediately activates the transformed state that deactivates the monorails. Thus, Sonic and Tails go through the Sky Deck. They find Eggman, Amy and E-102. Sonic tells Tails to take Amy to safety while he goes after Eggman. Next, the Egg Carrier collapses, and Tails and Amy make it safely to Station Square. Amy bids goodbye to Tails, soon after Eggman (having been defeated by Sonic) crashes nearby the train station. Undaunted, Eggman launches a missile as a last ditch attempt but it turns out to be a dud. Angered, Eggman blasts the doors of a skyscraper and threatens to detonate the missile. Tails, realizing that the fate of the city is in his hands, gives chase. After a long endurance race through the night, Tails reaches the missile first and deactivates it. Frustrated at his failure, Eggman unleashes an Egg Mobile - the Egg Walker, and prepares to annihilate Station Square. All of the citizens run for shelter, leaving Tails - without Sonic's help, to fight with Eggman. In the end, Tails wins and the citizens cheer. While heading back to the workshop in Mystic Ruins, Tails meets up with Sonic and they have a little R & R! Knuckles' Story Knuckles the Echidna is resting beside the Master Emerald, until he wakes up to find Chaos next to the shattered Master Emerald. Knuckles tries to stop him but Chaos knocks him out and suddenly Angel Island falls into the sea next to the land. Knuckles arrives in Station Square to find the pieces of the Master Emerald. He finds a few pieces in Speed Highway and Casinopolis, but then spots Eggman heading into an elevator in the hotel. He notices the shine in Eggman's hand and believes it to be a peice of the Master Emerald so he follows Eggman. Knuckles then gets into a fight with Chaos 2, and after winning the battle, Eggman tells Knuckles that Sonic is after the emerald pieces! This gets to Knuckles, wondering why the blue blur would want them. He then heads into the junglea power-up is found, finds the keys to an abandoned ziggurat called "The Lost World", and finds 3 more shards. A few minutes later, Knuckles finds Sonic and the two duke it out; But it was all a trick from Eggman so he could snab the two emeralds they had. He gives them to chaos, causing him to transform into Chaos 4! Knuckles does eventually defeat him; Sonic and Tails go after Eggman, and Knuckles goes solo to find the rest of the pieces. A moment later, Knuckles heads to Red Mountain, finds 3 more shards, and is sent back to the past. He meets Tikal again, and is sent to his time... right in front of the alter. 85% of the Master Emerald is restored. The last 4 shards are on Eggman's fortification, the Egg Carrier, but Knuckles has no idea where the fortress is. As he walks across the bridge, he spots Gamma heading to the jungle. He decides to follow the rogue to the jungle and into the fortress, which takes off. Soon, he eventually finds the last shards, but ends up getting sent to the past, this time with the alter under a thick flame. He walks over to Tikal and attempts to find out what's going on, but fails when Tikal rushes to the Emerald, causing him to get sent to his time. He spots Eggman and Chaos and rushes towards them. Eggman retreats, with Sonic on his heels. This leaves Chaos, who has devoured 6 of the Chaos Emeralds, at Knuckle' merciless spines. After a long battle, Chaos relinqueshes the Chaos Emeralds and retreats, with Knuckles saying 'Yeah, you're finished!!" The Egg Carrier loses its balance and selfdestructs, but Knuckles flies back to Angel Island to prevent getting burned. Back at the Island, Knuckles restores the Master Emerald to its normal state, allowing the giant gem to hoist Angel Island to Haven. Knuckles is once again at peace: The Master Emerald is repaired for the first time. Amy's Story Amy Rose is taking a stroll in Station Square, reminiscing about the good old days when suddenly the city is shadowed by the Egg Carrier and a bird falls down from the sky. The bird was held captive, along with it's family. Amy befriends the bird, and promises she'll help it get home with it's family. After a stroll through the town she runs into Sonic and asks him to guard the bird, though Sonic strongly declines. She follows him to the entrance of Twinkle Park. Unfortunately, ZERO appears and before Sonic can do battle with it, Amy notices a sign that apparently says "Cute Couples get in free" and readily enters the park while Sonic follows trying to stop her. After making her way through Twinkle Park while avoiding ZERO, she makes it back to Station Square and finds Sonic gone. Before she can continue with her search, she is captured by ZERO. Amy is taken to a cell aboard the Egg Carrier where she is guarded by E-102 Gamma. He demands she hand him the bird but she refuses. She then demands that he tell her why he wants the bird, but he himself does not know. She pleads with Gamma to help them, but he questions why she cares for something she knows nothing about. She says she pities him because love is not a part of his programming. The bird flies out of the jail cell and looks Gamma in the eyes. Gamma then tells them to escape and deactivates the cell. He tells them it is dangerous and that they'll be at the Mystic Ruins base soon. She comes to a room and plays through a game where she get the Warrior's Feather. While venturing through Hot Shelter, she has another run-in with ZERO. When she grabs a hold of the balloon she drifts back in time and meets Tikal after finding Chaos' Shrine. She then drifts back into the Egg Carrier. She makes it to the deck and is cornered by Eggman. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails also make it to the deck. Eggman grabs the bird and take the Chaos Emerald around its neck. He calls out Gamma who is ordered to destroy them. After fighting Gamma, Sonic tries to deliver the final blow, but Amy defends the robot, telling Sonic he helped her. The Egg Carrier begins to lose altitude and Amy tells Gamma to be free, Gamma asks why she is helping him, to which she responds that she promised they'd be friends. She then leaves with Tails as the Egg Carrier crashes. She returns to Station Square and bids farewell to Tails and goes to Mystic Ruins to help the bird find its family. After searching through the jungle she finds the bridge leading to Eggman's base. She goes through Final Egg and once again meets with ZERO but escapes. After deducing that the bid escaped from the Egg Carrier, she goes back to the, now sunken, Egg Carrier. The bird finds its family but ZERO knocks out the bird. Having finally had enough, Amy fights and defeats ZERO. The three birds are reunited and Amy vows to be the best she can be. E-102 Gamma's Story Dr. Eggman introduces himself to his 2nd E-100 series, E-102 Gamma, who awakens. His training involves Gamma seeking and searing the Sonic doll in Final Egg. After that, Eggman introduces Gamma to his older brother, E-101 Beta, and pits them to a small duel. Gamma achieves victory, but Beta boards toe Egg Carrier for repairs and and upgrade. The fortress flies off into the skies. A moment later, Eggman announces to Gamma and his younger brothers, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta, to find and capture Froggy, who's been driven insane by Chaos' tail and has eaten a Chaos Emerald. Gamma heads to the Emerald Coast, grabs Froggy and is about to return when a blinding flash takes him back in time. He tries to figure his location, but it doesn't work. He heads to the alter and lowers his cannon at the pressence of the Chao. Tikal rushes to their aid, but she realizes Gamma's not part of the Knuckles clan and gives him some helpful information about the Chaos Emeralds, the Chao and their draconic protecter, Chaos, before Gamma reverts to his time. After that, Gamma and his brothers argue over whose frog is the one, but stop when Eggman walks in. Irritated, Eggman tells them that the frog he wants is crazed, has Chaos's tail and even ate a chaos emerald... but settles when he spots Froggy in Gamma's hands. He proudly congratulates Gamma for his capture and dismisses Delta, Epsilon and Zeta for their idiotic failiure. He then tells Gamma to find the bird with Amy, then departs. Gamma accidentally gets into the wrong room, where he spots Beta being repaired and upgraded. He quickly gets to the dungeon where he encounters Amy and the bird, Lily in Sonic X and attempts to persuade her to give him the bird. Amy persistently ignores his oders and tells him that love isn't part of his programing, which Gamma angrilly replies that she knows that she shouldn't know. Then the bird flies to Gamma and looks him straight in his eyes. Aggitated, Gamma orders them to flee by opening her cell, then heads to the attendence room, where Eggman orders him to get the jet booster from the ammonition room. After that, Gamma heads to the main bridge of the Egg Carrier and engages Sonic in battle. Just as he is about to sear Sonic to ash, Amy interferes. She tells him to remember her and says that he should ditch Eggman, much to Sonic's surpise. Suddenly, the Egg Carrier is about to lose altitude. Sonic races off after Eggman, while Amy says that she and Gamma be friends. He asks why she's helping him, and she replies that friends always help one another. Gamma, Tails and Amy escape as the Egg Carrier selfdestructs and crashes into the Great Sea. Searching his files, Gamma realizes Amy's words and decides to go 'rogue', beginning his own quest to find and save his brothers. He finds a switch to Windy Valley, explores it completely, spots Delta and battles him. Following this, He heads to Red Moutain, goes in the magma chamber of one volcano, finds Epsilon and defeats him. After that, he realizes Zeta and Beta are on the Egg Carrier and heads to towards it via canue. Gamma enters the Attendence Room and opens the doors to the Hot Shelter lair, where he goes through its tunnels and spots Zeta, who has transformed into a large cylinder-like monster. Gamma engages in battle, sears Zeta's head off and gets out of the Hot Shelter. He gets out of the Attendence room and spots Beta flying towards a field. He heads to it and engages him in battle. After a long battle, Beta crashes to the ground. Gamma walks over, but Beta smacks him in the face, sending him back. Beta selfdestructs and releases a bird, just 20 seconds before Gamma does the same. This brings a tragic end to a sad hunt for Gamma. Big's Story Big the Cat is sleeping on his bed when Froggy, his best friend, awakens and spots Chaos. Big wakes up and is worried about Froggy, who is driven insane by the possesson. Froggy devours a Chaos Emerald (which Big calls his lucky charm) and runs away, with a worried Big following. When the sun rises, Big finds himself in Station Square, where he finds the crazed Froggy go in the sewers. He hoists a black car fans find interesting, and follows Froggy to Twinkle Park. Big manages to fish Froggy out, but the crazed amphipian retreats. Big soon finds a key to Ice Cap, grabs a Life Belt and heads into the icy area. He fished Froggy out, but Frogy, due to insanity, takes off. Big heads towards the Emreald Coast and finds Froggy on one part of the Great Sea. After fishing him out, Big turns to go home, but Gamma grabs the crazed frog from Big and heads back, with the worried feline pleading behind. Big boards the Egg Carrier, and tries to pick up Froggy's scent, but fails, so he decides to find him in the Hot Shelter. He realizes that to get Froggy out, He must activate the switch. After doing this and fishing Froggy out for the last time, Big turns to exit, but is transported to the past. He encouters Tikal for the first time and returns to his normal time. He gets out of the Attendence room and heads out, but spots Chaos and freezes in horror at the sight of him. Eggman snipes Froggy from Big and gives Chaos the emereralds, causing him to enlarge again. He also throws the crazed amphibian in Chaos's body. Sonic arrives and realizes Chaos's gotten bigger. Big carefully fishes Froggy out of Chaos's body and escapes under Sonic's orders. Suddenly, the Egg Carrier is about to lose alititude, but Big spots the Tornado 2 and flies to the jungle moments after the flying fortress selfdestructs and crashes into the Great Sea. Big and Froggy are now home and enjoying peace again: Froggy is no longer insane, and Big is at peace. Final It is revealed that Chaos has survived. Eggman mutters about his hatred of Sonic, knowing that he cannot spoil his master plan. He stops and spots Chaos, who mauls him. Angel Island has fallen again. Knuckles knows this as well. He decides to take the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic as advice, but spots Eggman lying on the ground. Eggman's mutter of pain is "This is terrible!! C-Chaos is..." Knuckles asks "Is what?", but is interrupted when Chaos appears and mauls them both, stealing the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic is relaxing by a tree when Tails tells him that Angel Island has fallen. When they get there, They spot Knuckles and Eggman in serious pain. Knuckles tells Sonic and Tails that Chaos has stolen his Chaos Emeralds and Chaos has survived. Eggman heads off on his mobile and searches the jungle for a replacement fortress. Knuckles tells Sonic about Chaos's ferocity and states that if he gets the last Chaos Emerald, death will come. Sonic knows that he'll find it before the renegade does, but is sent to the past for the last time, this time he spots the Alter under attack from from the Kuckles clan, who knocks Tikal to the ground and slaughters many Chao. This enrages Chaos, who devours the Chaos Emeralds and goes breserk. Sonic heads over to Tikal and asks if she's ok. Tikal realizes Chaos is wreaking havoc and seals him and herself within the Master Emerald for an extremely long period of time. Sonic returns to present day. Tails says that the have to get the last emerald before Chaos does. They head over to Big hut and spot the Tornado 2. They are about to get the emerald, but Chaos devours it and goes on a rampage in Station Square, killing most people and injuring others, and flooding the city. Sonic realizes how vicious Chaos really is, spots the Egg Carrier 2 from the corner of his left eye and knows that he's after the renegade. Eggman attempts to engage in combat, but Chaos sears the fortress to ash with a massive beam of fire. Sonic is getting aggravated with Chaos's ferocity, but Tikal arrives. Sonic realizes Tikal sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald. She states that her heart's been always with the Master Emerald as well as Chaos', but he's full of rage and tragedy. If this happens, he'll sear the Earth like he did centuries ago. Chaos sends the Chaos Emerald flying just 5 seconds before he eats their power. Tikal declares that Chaos be sealed in the Master Emerald, but Sonic states that it won't change on how Chaos feels from within, his heart will still remain in turmoil and his anger won't fade. They are faced with only one option: Sonic's positiveness. Sonic's allies gather the Chaos Emeralds and state that Chaos has eaten their negative power. Using his heart, Sonic restores the Chaos Emeralds to their normal state and transforms into Super Sonic, and he flies off to engage the dragon-like beast in battle. 2 phases later, Chaos is reverted to his normal form, shape and size, but his rage faded. He spots several of his organic kin, the Chao, and knows of their peacefullness. Tikal arrives and tells Chaos that the Chao have been living peacefully with mankind for a long time and continue to do so. With the skirmish over and harmony restored, the circle of life moves on. She and Chaos then return to their time, seconds after Eggman flies away. Peace is back once more, and Sonic runs off in search of more adventures. Characters Unlike the previous action game in the series, Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic Adventure has six different characters to choose from, providing two more than the four (Sonic and Tails combo being the fourth) available in the earlier Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Player characters Sonic the Hedgehog The main hero of the game with supersonic speed. Sonic's story revolves around Dr. Eggman releasing Chaos from the Master Emerald. Sonic battles Eggman and Chaos in an effort to save Earth, as well as finding the Chaos Emeralds before they do. Sonic has the most stages of any character, and his levels involve high speed gameplay. Sonic is voiced by Ryan Drummond. Miles "Tails" Prower After Sonic rescues Tails from Emerald Coast after a "Tornado" prototype experiment goes wrong (and crashes), the latter sets out to help Sonic collect the Chaos Emeralds and stop Chaos. Most of his levels are abridged versions of Sonic's, which require him to reach the end of the level before Sonic (or Eggman) can. Tails is voiced by Corey Bringas. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald and one of the main protagonists after Sonic and Tails. The Master Emerald shatters when Eggman frees Chaos and Tikal's spirit from within it, causing Angel Island to fall out of the sky. Knuckles' goal is to reassemble the shards of the Master Emerald. His stages are enclosed areas where Knuckles must find shards of the Master Emerald. He can glide through the air and scale most walls. Knuckles is voiced by Michael McGaharn. Amy Rose Amy Rose is walking through Station Square one day when a tiny blue Flicky falls from the sky and lands on her head. It is discovered that Dr. Eggman needed this Flicky (nicknamed "Birdie" by Amy) because of the Chaos Emerald in its pendant. Amy and Birdie must escape ZERO (otherwise known as ALPHA), one of Eggman's robots. Her primary weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer, returns (previously seen in Sonic the Fighters). Amy is considered to have the shortest story since she has fewer levels than the other characters. Despite their length being second only to Sonic's. Amy is voiced by Jennifer Douillard. Big the Cat Big the Cat is a newcomer to the Sonic series. Big's best friend is a frog named Froggy, who became possessed by Chaos' tail, and swallows Big's "lucky charm", a Chaos Emerald, which causes him to mutate. The frog then runs off, and Big's story begins. His levels involve using his fishing pole to try and catch Froggy, although he can also choose to try and catch big fish, with score bonuses based on size. E-102 Gamma E-102 Gamma is one among a series of robots designed by Eggman designed to take orders without question. After an encounter with Amy, he suffers a malfunction and gains a "conscience". He then turns his aim to destroying his robotic brothers and freeing the animals trapped inside them. "Gamma" is one of the letters in the Greek alphabet. Gamma's levels are shooting levels in which the player races against the clock to get to the end and destroy the target (usually one of the other E-Series robots). Players gain time depending on how enemies they shoot in a row/chain by using the lock on feature that Gamma has. Super Sonic Super Sonic is unlocked after the stories of the other characters have been completed. The story is a continuation of Sonic's story and brings all of the characters together to face Perfect Chaos. When in Super form, Sonic moves faster and attacks by gaining speed and ramming into Perfect Chaos. Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is unlocked after getting all the emblems. He is only an alternate costume for Sonic and has no story of his own. He replaces Sonic's story. Non-playable characters and villains Dr. Eggman Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman because of his round body shape, has formulated a new plan to conquer the planet, this time not relying on his robots alone, but employing a strange liquid creature known only as Chaos (who ends up betraying him). Note: This is the first game which the name "Eggman" was used in the West. Chaos Chaos is the guardian of the Chao, and is actually a mutated chao himself. He is apparently water or a plasma-like material and changes form after consuming a Chaos Emerald. After consuming all seven Chaos Emeralds, it turns into Perfect Chaos and starts destroying the city, until Super Sonic defeats it (in actuality, he neutralizes the evil within Chaos's heart, which was causing it to function within a state of blind rage). Tikal the Echidna A mysterious female echidna who appears whenever Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, E-102 Gamma and Big are sent back in time. She is trying to stop her father, Pachacamac, from stealing the Chaos Emeralds from the Master Emerald shrine. She appears mostly in the form of a pink ball of light called a Hint Orb. Zero/Alpha Zero is one of Eggman's Robots sent to find Amy's friend Birdie. He follows Amy wherever she goes hoping to capture her and the bird. At one point he succeeds but Amy is rescued by E-102 Gamma. Eventually Zero is defeated by Amy Rose on the Egg Carrier. Zero is the antagonist of Amy's story due to him trying to catch the bird. Chao Chao are featured in the flashbacks, said to be Chaos' children. They exist primarily in the Chao Gardens as a sort of intelligent virtual pet for the player to raise, an "evolution" of the A-life system from NiGHTS into Dreams... Chao can be taken with the player by downloading the minigame Chao Adventure to his/her VMU, or in the GameCube version, by downloading the Chao to a Game Boy Advance. E-100 series Dr. Eggman's E-100 Series series of robots play a large role in Gamma's story, as he is one of them, and is out to destroy or "save" the others. All of them have letters of the Greek alphabet as part of their name. *E-100 "Zero" (Description above). Note that E-101 Beta is the first in the E-100 series in this game. The anime, Sonic X, later established Zero's model number as "E-100" (thus moving E-101 to second in the series, mildly contradicting Sonic Adventure). Note, all the E-100 Series are named after letters in the Greek Alphabet, Therefore due to being described E-100, he is given the name Alpha as well as Zero, due to Beta being the second letter in Greek Alphabet, making Zero/Alpha a letter before him due to being E-100. *E-101 Beta is a black robot with two gun arms. He is the first boss in E-102 Gamma's side of the story, and is later upgraded into E-101 Beta Mk II, who is Gamma's fifth and final boss. Beta is the antagonist of Gamma's story. *E-103 Delta is a blue robot who is Gamma's second boss, waiting at the end of Windy Valley. *E-104 Epsilon is an orange robot who is the third boss of Gamma's side of the story and is fought at the end of Red Mountain. *E-105 Zeta is a purple robot who is Gamma's fourth boss and is located at the end of Hot Shelter. While at first humanoid, Zeta is altered into a cylinder-like form with several turrets. Gameplay There are six characters to choose from. They all have different types of missions and different strategies of attack. Sonic's story has the most high-speed stages and the most stages in all out of all the characters. Tails has mostly the same stages as Sonic, except they're noticably shorter. Knuckles finds pieces of the Master Emerald in his stages, digging and gliding as the radar tells him he gets closer. Amy has the least amount of levels and uses her Piko Piko Hammer, previously seen in Sonic the Fighters. Big's stages involve him fishing using his trusty fishing rod. E-102 Gamma can use his gun to lock on and fire missiles. Characters Playable *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *E-102 Gamma *Metal Sonic Non-Playable *Dr. Eggman *Chaos *Tikal *Birdie *E-100 Zero *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *Pachacamac Trivia *When designer Iizuka and other designers presented the idea of Chao, Yuji Naka was so impressed that he approved the idea on the spot. *The rapping segments in Knuckles' theme song, "Unknown From M.E.", are done by the voice of Sony's PaRappa the Rapper, John "Dredd Foxx" Simpson III. *''Sonic Adventure is the best-selling game of the Sega Dreamcast, even out-selling ''Soul Calibur ''and ''Shenmue. *''Sonic Adventure'' was based on the idea of a Sonic RPG. *The design team traveled to Central America for inspiration, which inspired the Mystic Ruins adventure field. *Tikal was named after an actual city and modern-day archaeological site. Category:Sega games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games